Changes
by bookfish
Summary: This begins before the book and continues throughout and after. Cherry leaves Tulsa because she's pregnant with Bob's baby but he doesn't know. She moves back later with her cousin after the baby's born. They get social! Way better than description! THEME
1. Cherry's POV: Moving

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my 4****th**** Outsiders story!! I'll give credit to S.E. Hinton for 'The Outsiders' and credit to BellaVision for the suggestion. Enjoy! **

**Song for this chapter: "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne**

"Yes, sir, that's the plan," I was telling the principal, Mr. Grev.

"Going to a private school in London… sounds interesting," he said. "When did your parents get this idea?"

"They got it just a few weeks ago, sir," I said.

"They took a while to find a school that they thought would fit you?" he asked, trying to cock his eyebrow like Keith Matthews, a student he knew very well. I got nervous.

"Yes, it took a while because... it took a while because of all the good choices," I explained to him.

"Very nice," he said.

"May I go now? I have a plane to catch," I told him.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Good day, Sherry Valance,"

"Good bye," I said as I walked out the door.

As I was walking out to the car, I felt really guilty. You see, I wasn't really moving to London, England. I was just moving to Oklahoma City. It's a lot to explain. Let's start off with I'm PREGNANT. I don't know why or how, but I went to visit the doctor a couple of weeks before my little meeting with the principal, and he said I was pregnant. This is why I'm going to Oklahoma City; my parent's are sending me there to live with my Aunt Jane, my Uncle Tim, and my Cousin Ann. My parents want me to give the baby up for adoption when it comes. I was thinking a lot about this when I walked into my parent's red mustang.

"It's for the best, honey," my Mom said, trying to comfort me. I still had knot in my stomach from all of this. Either that or it was the baby growing inside of me.

*****

"Hello, Sherry!" Aunt Jane greeted me as she helped me into her car for the long drive to Oklahoma City.

"Aunt Jane, call me Cherry, alright?" I asked her as she got in.

"Alright, _Cherry_," she said as she winked at me. _Oh, brother,_ I thought.

Let me explain my Aunt Jane. She has golden blonde hair with deep blue eyes that gleam in the light. Her hair always seems to be shiny and she likes to wear white blouses with long skirts. She loves to wear deep red lipstick all the time. She's really outgoing and bubbly. I don't see how, though. It's really weird.

After a few hours of driving, we pulled into my new home. It was a big house that was a golden-beige colour with white polls. It was a beautiful house I have to admit. I heard barking; their golden retriever was at the door, barking his head off. I saw my Uncle Tim open the door. He has light brown hair with deep blue eyes like Aunt Jane and he likes to wear sweaters with a white shirt under them so the white collar pokes out and he wears dark jeans all the time. He looks like the average Dad, and he's pretty nice.

"Hello, Sherry," he greeted me.

"Please, call me Cherry," I asked him, twisting my red hair nervously.

"Alright, _Cherry_," he said like Aunt Jane had. Then, like Aunt Jane, he winked at me. I nearly rolled my eyes, but I wanted to make a good impression.

They helped me inside, their golden retriever named Shelly crowding me. They showed my to my new bedroom, which was upstairs second to the right. It had blue walls with a window at the end. It was decent sized and had a bed, desk, and a closet.

"Do you like it?" Aunt Jane asked.

"Yeah, I do," I told her as politely as I could. "Thank you,"

"We'll let you get settled," Uncle Tim said with a creepy smile. It was one of those really big smiles that look too happy that they're creepy.

"Thank you," I said again as I put my bags on my bed. I examined the room as they left. I figured I would go shopping later to get some Beetles posters and other stuff to make it more me.

*****

I stayed in my room and read for a bit until it was time for dinner. It smelt like we were having pork and salad and other basic stuff. I was called downstairs at 5:30 but I didn't want to go down. I didn't want to be in Oklahoma City; I wanted to be with Bob in Tulsa, where I belonged. _They can have dinner without me,_ I thought to myself as I heard the angry voices downstairs calling 'We're hungry, come down!' Finally, my Cousin Ann came up angrier than ever. I could hear her stomping up the stairs and slamming the door open.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR US?" she asked angrily through clenched teeth. "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! WE'RE HUNGRY!"

My Cousin Ann has my Uncle Tim's long, straight brown hair and she has his eyes, too. She has freckles across her nose and her teeth always seem to be dull white. Her fingernails are always painted a purple colour and she likes to wear dark jeans with usually dark purple t-shirts, like she was then. She loves the colour purple if you haven't already noticed and she loves to wear bracelets. She reminds me of greasers sometimes.

"Maybe I don't want to eat right now," I told her coolly. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my skin. She dragged me downstairs and threw me onto a chair. When she's hungry, she has a bit of a temper.

We said our prayer and ate in silence. I didn't eat much because I wasn't in a good mood. I usually played with my food and my Aunt Jane kept on telling me as politely as she could to stop playing with it. I stopped but started again every few minutes. We were done dinner at about 6:00 and when we were done I ran upstairs to cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: What do ya think?? Please let me know by remembering to R&R!! :D **


	2. Cherry's POV: First Day Of Disaster

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I've been having a lot of test lately! (I hate school sometimes…) **

**Song for this chapter: "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne **

The next day was Tuesday, so I had school. I got up at 7:30 a.m. for breakfast, and we ate in silence again like the night before. Cousin Ann was wearing dark jeans that were starting to wear out with a dark purple t-shirt that said: 'I'm a grape' with a picture of a grape on it. I was wearing black pants with a white blouse.

We rode the bus to school and the style was the basic style of Tulsa; some like greasers and some like Socs. I sat by myself and everybody was talking and I tried to read but couldn't. Suddenly, I felt papers flying onto my seat. I picked one up and it read 'LOSER!' in messy writing. _Great, _I thought._ I'm the new girl and I'm already being picked on!_ I went back to reading for a bit but suddenly was pushed against the side of the bus. I turned my head to look at some guys talking loudly and being rowdy.

"What was that for?" I asked them, but that bus was so loud I could hardly hear myself think. Seeing that they couldn't hear me, I raised my voice. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I nearly shouted. The boys turned around and saw me.

"Nothin'," one of them said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, we're just welcoming the new girl," the other said. They turned back to their business and I turned back to my book, trying to ignore them. The rage was building inside of me, but I could control it. I read the rest of the bus ride there.

*****

When I got to school, I visited the office and got my class schedule. I had Science first, in room 207. When I found it after staring at various numbers on doors, I saw a small class of students sitting at counters and a Science teacher sitting in his desk at the front of the class.

"Well, hello there. You must be Sherry Valance, the new girl," the teacher greeted as he turned to me and smiled. I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I responded.

"You may sit there, next to Ann," he told me as he pointed to Ann. My jaw nearly dropped. Ann was in my Science class? This was gonna be torture. I walked over to my new seat and set my backpack down anyway.

"You're in my class?" she asked.

"Apparently," I told her as I shrugged.

"Please open your textbooks to page 70," the teacher instructed. It suddenly came to me that I needed to know his name. I don't know how I thought of that when he asked us to turn to a page in our textbooks, but I don't care.

"What's the teacher's name?" I suddenly asked Ann as the teacher was reading.

"Mr. Anderson," she replied dryly. I shrugged as we went back to reading and wrote notes for the rest of class.

*****

The rest of the day was pretty average for the new girl. Eating lunch by myself, sucking at P.E. class, etc. Ann ignored me and so did everyone else. Things were so different here, with it going on like this. Usually I was one of the people avoiding the new girl and being cool and stuff, but here it was the opposite. It felt really weird.

I sat by myself on the bus again on the ride home. I tried to read again, but couldn't. I wished everybody would just shut up for at least one minute. I'm different that way, I guess.

I thought about Socs and greasers a lot that day and if I was like a greaser being a 'loser' and stuff. Everybody avoided me like I was infected with some sort of deadly disease or something that was contagious. Maybe they didn't want to be 'losers' like I seemed to be. I didn't know how Ann felt about all of this. It bugged me not to know.

Aunt Jane greeted us happily when we got off the bus. She ran out the door when their dog started barking.

"Hello! How was your day today?" she asked as she hugged us each individually.

"Good," Ann answered as she walked inside.

"Fine," I commented as I started to walk as well, but Aunt Jane stopped me.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I told her, frustrated and a little scared. She let go of my arm and I ran inside and up the stairs to my room to start working on my homework, which was Science, English, and Math. I had to take some Science notes on something I didn't even know about, read eight long chapters for English since they were in the middle of reading a book, and do LOTS of Math problems. Yup, being the new girl is real great.

I was in the middle of Science when it was time for dinner. We had corn and pork and that stuff. I ate as fast as I could so I could get back to homework, but Uncle Tim kept on barking at me to slow down. I slowed down a bit, but I had to finish my homework. I started again after dinner, at about 6:00 p.m. and continued homework till about 9:00 p.m. I plopped onto my bed and got to sleep after that. It had been a long first day.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I only wanted one chapter for the first day! **

**Please R&R! ;) But please, no flames. Writing advice is always welcome, though! **


	3. Cherry's POV: School Dance

**A/N: Hey! This chapter has some very, very, very, very, very (a million more very's) suggestive themes. (It has to do with the pregnancy!) **

**Songs for this chapter: I can't think of any right now. Sorry! **

I settled in pretty quickly; I became known as the new girl that nobody hung around with. The months went by so fast; I came in March and before I knew it, it was June. The year end dance was coming soon. I was sitting by myself doing some homework, as usual, when a guy named Daniel came to my table. He was pretty popular with blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wore striped shirts with tan coloured Soc-style pants.

"Hey," he greeted, wearing a smile on his face.

"Hi," I murmured quietly as I was hunched over my homework.

"So… dance, this Saturday," he said, trying to start a conversation. I flickered my eyes up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you have a date?"

"I don't even know if I'm going," I told him as I got back to my work.

"Really?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly in the mood for partying lately," I explained.

"Okay…" he muttered, thinking of a response. As he said that, I was thinking about him just capable of sitting around while watching his buddies push people like me around. Reading my mind, he burst out with some information unrelated to the subject. "Look, I know what girls like you think about popular kids like us. You think we're the people who talk about you behind your back and gossip and stuff. You know what? The only gossip going around about you is how pretty and mysterious you are. We want to know you, Sherry,"

"My friends back home called me Cherry," I explained as I digested what he said. Was this really true or were they just messing with me?

"Right," he said. "I'll try to remember that. Anyways, Cherry, I'm telling the truth!" he added, practically reading my mind again. I glanced up at him. His blue eyes were pleading.

"Alright, I get it," I caved. "I used to be popular in my old school back in Tulsa, so I guess I can relate,"

"Great!" Daniel suddenly perked. "So you'll go to the dance with me?"

"Don't you know?" I asked him, thinking about what was growing inside of me.

"No, know about what?" he asked, confusion on his face. I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You promise you'll keep it a secret?" I asked him, my face getting hot.

"Yeah," he answered as he leaned in. When his ear was close enough, I told him.

"I left Tulsa because I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happened, it just did. I can't date anyone right now because I had a boyfriend back in Tulsa when I found out," I explained as I whispered into his ear. When he leaned back, his eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped.

"Wow," he whispered, then was speechless. I nodded in a way of saying _I know_.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked him suddenly. I realised that I didn't have any friends.

"Sure," he said as he grinned and walked off. I had a new friend. Now I couldn't wait for the dance!

*****

It was Saturday night and I was at the bathroom mirror putting makeup on. I had a white dress that was on a slant down to the bottom and Ann had a light purple dress. My eye shadow was silver and my lipstick was red. Ann had purple eye shadow on and purple lipstick on and she also had painted her nails dark purple.

"Are you almost done?" she called out from the hall, waiting for me to be ready to go to the dance.

"Almost!" I called back to her as I was finishing my eye shadow. When I had finished, I walked out and came face to face to my hot-tempered cousin. I nearly jumped.

"Come on, let's go!" she said through clenched teeth as she stomped through the hallway. I followed after her and we drove together in her mustang. We didn't do much except for listen to the passing by noises of fights, smashing of beer bottles, etc.

When we got to the dance and walked in, the gym looked amazing. There were colourful lights flashing everywhere, people dancing, a band playing, a buffet table, and some tables and chairs. Ann went to her business and I just went to the buffet table. I was craving a lot, and my dress was pretty tight since it was due in the early summer, in about two weeks. After about ten minutes at the buffet table, I started for the dance floor. It was crazy! The band was amazing and, well I just don't know what else to say!

At about 7:30 p.m., I started getting some pain and cramps. I ran to the bathroom because I thought that was all, but when I saw my underwear, it was soaking through. I was suddenly hit by a pang of pain. I didn't know what to do, so I screamed out for Ann. I was in EXTREME pain. Suddenly, I heard the door of the girls bathroom fling open and I heard footsteps mixed with panicked panting.

"Cherry?" I heard a voice call. "Where are you?"

"In the second stall!" I told her as I saw her purple shoes from under the gap of the stall. She banged on the door.

"You kind of locked it!" she said, slightly panicked and slightly annoyed.

"I don't know if I can get up!" I grunted through clenched teeth.

"What's going on anyways?" she asked. I hadn't realised I didn't tell her yet.

"I think I'm in labour!" I answered as I puffed out a breath of air mixed with screams.

"But it's due in two weeks!" she yelled, still panicked.

"Just go and call and ambulance and get some help, please!" I ordered.

"Alright," she responded as she bolted for the door. The next few minutes were the longest ones in my life.

**A/N: What did you think?? Please let me know by remembering to R&R, but please remember that I hate flames, but also that writing advice is also always welcome! ;) **


	4. Ann's POV: New Life And Sirens

**A/N: This chapter… very interesting… **

**Songs for this chapter: None. Too hard to find one for this chapter! **

I couldn't believe it. It was truly unbelievable. Cherry was in labour a few weeks early, at the dance. She told me to get help, so I ran to the payphone in the hallway just to find that I had no change. I quickly ran back into the gym to see if I could ask for some quarters. I saw one of my friends, Natalie, who was wearing a silver dress. I thought she would help me. I ran to her and nearly knocked her over.

"Whoa! What's the hurry?" she asked as if she hadn't seen the panic in my eyes and heard my worried panting.

"It's Cherry- she's in labour!" I explained, my words tumbling over each other. "Do you have any quarters?"

"She's what?" she nearly shouted. I hushed her.

"I said do you have any change? I need some to call the hospital!"

"Sure, I have a quarter. Here," she answered as she handed me one.

"Thanks," I thanked her as I ran off to the payphone again. I inserted the quarter and dialled and waited. Finally, somebody picked up.

"Oklahoma City Hospital. How may I help you?" a secretary asked.

"This is Ann Valance calling from OCHS, Oklahoma City High School. My cousin, Sherry Valance, is currently in labour a few weeks early. Can you please send an ambulance?" I explained.

"I'm sure we can arrange that. We'll come over as soon as we can," the secretary answered.

"Thank you," I said as I hung up. I ran back to the girls bathroom where Cherry was. "Cherry, are you alright?"

"Not exactly!" she nearly screamed in response. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus!"

"Just hold on in there, okay? Get yourself in position as they send an ambulance," I explained.

"Okay!" she grunted in response as I heard some shuffling in the stall and kicking. I guessed she was getting in position. "I can't let this baby land on its head, though! I need help, now!"

"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" I responded in panic.

"Just get a towel or something and get ready to catch it!" she explained as she was avoiding to push in fear of letting the baby drop.

"I'll have to go to the office for that!" I told her.

"Just go, I'll be okay!" she assured me. I didn't hesitate as I ran out the door to run as fast as I could to the office to ask for some towels.

*****

"Towels? Why?" the secretary asked.

"You don't need to know! Just give them to me, NOW!" I replied impatiently.

"Fine, just a second!" the secretary said as she walked away. I was pissed off, but I didn't dream of mentioning it. When she came back, I took the towels while trying not to yell at her.

I ran back to the bathroom in a panic and Cherry was there, screaming her head off.

"Cherry, I'm here with the towels!" I screamed, trying to get her to hear me.

"Okay! Crouch down and get ready!" she replied while grunting again. I knelt down and I noticed the baby's head was coming out. I was really stressed out, so I just told her 'push!' again and again and kept the towels ready. The baby finally came out after a few pushes and I noticed that the umbilical cord was around the baby's neck. I untwisted it in a panic. Suddenly, after I had accomplished to save its life, the emergency team or whatever they're called from the ambulance came. They cut the umbilical cord and busted the lock so they could get Cherry out. I had to drive to the hospital by myself, so I began speeding when I drove. I hoped everything was okay.

**A/N: This is the suggestive theme I rated this T for! Very random, huh? Just so you know, this has NEVER happened to me! (I have my sources…) **

**R&R, please! Thx, l8r! **


	5. Cherry's POV: Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: This is the (short) 5****th**** chapter, not much to say in these parts of the story… yeah… awkward. **

**Songs for this chapter: "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff **

The pain was excruciating. Note to self: never get pregnant EVER again. The paramedics came and busted the lock on the stall so they could get me out after my baby was out then took me to the hospital. I held my baby the entire time, repeating the words 'I love you' over and over again. As they wheeled me into the hospital, I had lots of things on my mind, like _Is it a boy or a girl? _and_ Is the baby okay? _Then suddenly, I was surprised when my baby was taken out of my hands to be checked out. That's when Ann came in.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I assured her.

"Good. I was scared to death," she said as she sighed of relief.

"You're telling me," I told her as I thought of what had happened.

"Sherry," a nurse said as she walked in.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Congrats. It's a girl and she weighs at about five pounds. She'll be in an incubator for a while," she explained. She then walked out and Ann and I started talking about names.

"I know!" I suddenly screamed.

"What?" Ann asked, curious.

"How about Allison?" I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful!" Ann gasped. "I can't wait 'till you can get her back!" Suddenly, the nurse came back in.

"What do you want now?" I asked her, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Your parents want you to go back to Tulsa," the nurse explained. "They've just called,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Are they still on the phone?"

"No, sorry,"

"When can I leave?"

"In a couple of days,"

"Thank you," I thanked her before she walked out.

"So you're gonna move out?" Ann suddenly asked, sounding upset.

"Yeah, I guess so," I answered her.

"Can I come with? Please? I've never been to Tulsa, and I want to see what it's like," she pleaded out of the blue.

It was my turn to ask some questions. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright, only if your parents say yes," I told her. I knew my parents wouldn't care. They liked Ann, even though she was kind of like a greaser. I didn't understand why, but I liked her better now that she had helped me when I was in trouble.

*****

We moved back to Tulsa and I moved back in with my parents and gave up my baby for adoption. We didn't tell my parents we hoped to keep the baby and that we named it, but what they don't know won't hurt them, right?

We had a great summer together, and I introduced Ann to all of my friends. I was so happy to be back in Tulsa, and most importantly, Bob and I got back together. I didn't dare tell him about the baby, though. Just like my parents; what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Unfortunately, though, there was an incident that happened one night that changed my whole life.

**A/N: Sorry about not posting so often! It's nearly Christmas Break, yay! I can't wait to show you what happens next, but all credit goes to S.E. Hinton for creating these wonderful characters and to BellaVision for the request! Remember to R&R and to tell your friends! :) **


	6. Cherry's POV: A Night At The Movies

**A/N: Hello everybody! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! **

**Songs for this chapter: nothin'. Sorry! **

"Bob! Really, you want me to _drink_ that? What do you think you're doing?" I yelled. I was mad at him because he and Randy had brought some booze along with them on our date. Marcia was there, too, so that's why Randy was there.

"Cherry! Just relax! I mean, just try it! You're supposed to be my girlfriend!" Bob protested, trying to get me to try it.

"Don't ever pull anything like that again!" I yelled back.

"Are you serious?" he asked. We argued but I finally gave up and I walked away with Marcia following me. I could hear the boys talking and saying to each other that they didn't understand. I wanted to go back and slap them, but I kept my mouth shut and my hand to myself.

Marcia and I sat down together and she was hesitating to even stay. "I came he to see a movie, and I'm gonna see a movie," I explained to her, slightly frustrated. I could hear some greasers having a conversation behind me. Suddenly, somebody took something from the chair beside me. I jumped, but I decided to stay quiet. I overheard somebody saying something that I couldn't quite understand, then they came up beside my face.

"Are you a real redhead? Huh? Are you real?" it was that dirty Dallas Winston. I stayed quiet as he attempted to put his feet on the back of the chair beside me, but fell down. I was glad he did; he deserved it. He got up again and started to talk, though. "How can I find out if this is your- your- your real red hair? Huh? If this is the same read hair you have on your- your- your- these eyebrows, too. Is it?" he said as he pointed at my eyebrows. I jerked away, but he laughed and planted his feet on my chair and didn't fall this time. I was pretty annoyed, so I spoke up.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!" I said, rather frustrated.

"Whose gonna make me, huh? Who, your boyfriend?" he asked. I heard another boy say something, and Marcia told me that this is the guy that just got out of jail.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say honey," Dallas told her.

"You'd better leave us alone or I'll call the cops," I informed him.

"Oh, my my! You've got me scared to death! What am- what am I gonna do now, Pony? Huh? This girl's making me shake!" Dallas said sarcastically.

"Why don't you leave us alone? Be NICE and leave us ALONE?" I asked him, really pissed off.

"I'm never nice," he responded. He offered a Coke, but I yelled at him to get away. He left after that and I asked the boy that was sitting next to him if he was gonna start on us, too, 'cause I wasn't exactly in the mood for it.

"No," he answered.

"You don't look the type anyway. What's your name?" I asked him. He hesitated for a minute but answered.

"Ponyboy Curtis," he answered with pleading eyes.

"That's an original name," I told him, telling the honest truth.

"Yeah, my Dad, he was an original person. I got a brother named Sodapop, even says so on his birth certificate," he went on.

"My name's Sherry, but my friends call me Cherry 'cause of my hair," I told him.

"I know. We go to the same school, you're a cheerleader," he said. I was surprised.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You don't look old enough to be goin' to high school," Marcia commented.

"What's a nice boy like you doin' hagin' around with that trash?" I asked him.

"Dally's my buddy, I'm a grease, too. We're all friends," he explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I defended myself. "Uh… your brother, Sodapop, he works at the gasoline station, the DX, I think?" I asked him, thinking of something else to talk about.

"Yeah, that's him," he answered.

"Yeah, Soda's the cute one," Marcia added.

"He's a doll, should've known you was brothers," I commented as I looked at Ponyboy's cute face. He smiled.

"Hey, how come we don't see your brother at school anymore?" Marcia asked curiously. "What, has he been working full time since your parents died?" Ponyboy stayed silent, but then spoke up as Dallas came back with Cokes.

"He's a dropout," he answered, sounding uncomfortable on the subject.

"Oh, that's too bad," Marcia added, showing her concern. Dallas Winston sat beside me and handed me a Coke.

"Here, I thought this might cool you off," he said. I played with the straw for a bit and looked at him. When he wasn't looking, I threw the Coke in his face.

"Maybe that'll cool you off, greaser, and when you lean to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too," I shouted at him. He turned around and started to flirt with me a bit more and tried to get on me, but I struggled. Suddenly, the boy I hadn't noticed too much stood and spoke.

"Leave her alone, Dal," he said. Dallas looked at him and I pushed him one more time for the fun of it.

"What'd you say?" Dallas asked him.

"Come on, you heard me, leave her alone," the boy said again. They argued for a minute, but Dallas was annoyed and walked away. I sighed of relief and turned around.

"Thank you, he had me scared to death," I thanked him.

"You sure didn't show it, ain't no one talk to Dal like that," he answered.

"From what I saw, you do," I told him.

"Why don't ya'll come up here and sit with us, you can protect us," Marcia offered. Ponyboy and the other guy talked it out and sat with us. "How old are ya'll?" Marcia asked.

"Fourteen," Ponyboy answered.

"Sixteen," The other boy answered, who by looking at him long enough I had remembered his name was Johnny. I'd heard of him from his parents yelling at him all the time and seeing it happen. I sure felt bad for him.

"Huh, I thought you were both-" Marcia started.

"Sixteen," I finished for her.

"How come ya'll ain't scared of us like you was Dally?" Johnny asked.

"You two are too sweet lookin' to scare anyone," I started. "Besides, I know about Dallas Winston. You two don't look mean," I added, looking up at the movie.

"Yeah, right," Ponyboy said sarcastically. "We're young and innocent,"

"No. You're just not dirty," I told him.

"Come on, Dal's okay. I mean, he's tough and all, but, he's a cool ol' guy if you get to know him," Johnny defended.

"He'd leave you alone if he knew who you were," Ponyboy added.

"Well I'm glad he doesn't know us," Marcia said.

"I kind of admire him" I added. Suddenly, someone came up behind us and scared me half to death.

"Alright, greasers, you're dead!" a voice said playfully yet slightly serious. Then we laughed with the boy, who was laughing as well. The boy gave Johnny something to 'settle the nerves' as he said. Then he turned to us. "Well now! What've we got here? Your great grandmothers?" he asked. "Huh? What are you two young ladies doin' hangin' around these greasers anyway, huh?"

"Dal was botherin' them and they wanted us to sit up with them," Johnny explained.

"He was, huh? Where is ol' Dally now, anyway?" the boy asked, and from what I knew I could tell it was Keith Matthews. Then another boy came along, and I could tell it was Tim Shepherd.

"Yeah, where is ol' Dally?" Tim asked. Ponyboy turned around to see who it was and answered him.

"He left, Tim,"

"Yeah, I know he slashed my tires," Tim protested.

"Look, Tim, he left. He's not here, really," Ponyboy answered again. "You guys seen Dally?" he asked us as he turned to us. We all told him 'no' and he turned back to Tim.

"Yeah, but I'll be lookin' for him," Tim commented as he walked away for more searching.

"Dally got a blade?" Keith Matthews asked.

"I don't think so," Johnny answered him.

"Good deal, Tim'll fight fair as long as you don't," Keith went on. I digested that for a second.

"You guys don't believe in playin' rough or anything, do you?" I asked him.

"A fair fight ain't rough," Keith defended.

"Yeah boy, real simple," I said.

"Yeah, if he gets killed or somethin', you just bury him, no sweat!" Marcia added with her interesting humour.

"You dig okay, baby," Keith told her as she laughed. They talked some more and I decided to ask Ponyboy if he wanted to go get some popcorn.

"Sure. Ya'll want some?" he asked the others as he got up.

"I do!" Marcia answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, me too. Uh, and get Johnny some too. I'm buyin'," Keith said as he took out some money for Ponyboy to use.

*****

"Your friend, the one with the sideburns, is he okay?" I asked Ponyboy as we got in line for the popcorn.

"Yeah, he ain't dangerous like Dal, if that's what you mean," Ponyboy answered.

"He sure scared Johnny," I added as I heard a fight going on in another line up.

"Johnny's a nervous wreck, anyway," Ponyboy explained. "He got jumped a few months ago by some Soc,"

"Is that how he got his scar?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, the guy was wearing a few rings," Ponyboy answered. My mouth dropped as I thought about Bob and his precious rings.

"Not all of us are like that," I told him as I thought of Bob's sweet side.

"Sure," Ponyboy said sarcastically.

"That's like sayin' all you greasers are like Dallas Winston," I told him. "I bet he's jumped a few people," when Ponyboy stayed quiet, I went on. "Anyway, you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids, the West side Socs. Well… let me tell you something, Ponyboy, and it may come as a surprise, but things are rough all over," I explained, thinking of Bob and how he felt he needed someone to say 'no' to him. Ponyboy just stared at me and took the food.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Two-Bit'll think we loped him extra," he told me, avoiding the subject of Socs and greasers. When we got back to our seats, I could over hear Two-Bit having a conversation with Marcia about where they lived.

*****

We started to walk to Two-Bit's house to get to his car to drive home after the movie. We talked for a bit and it came to me that Ponyboy didn't seem to talk about Darry.

"So tell me about your oldest brother, you never seem to talk about him," I noted to Ponyboy.

"What's to tell? He's big and roofs houses," Ponyboy answered.

"No, really, I mean what's he like?" I asked him. "I feel like I know Soda from as much as you talk about him. Tell me about Darry. Is he wild and reckless like Soda, dreamy like you?" he stayed quiet for a minute.

"He ain't like Soda, and he sure ain't like me, he can't stand me," he exploded. "I'm sure he wants to stick me in some boy's home or somethin', and Soda won't let him,"

"What are you talking about, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked him.

"Come on, Ponyboy, ya'll get along fine now," Johnny added.

"No, we don't. And you can just shut your trap, Johnny Cade, 'cause you ain't wanted at home either," Ponyboy interrupted, raising his voice.

"You shut your mouth kid!" Two-Bit told Ponyboy as he hit him.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little mad," Ponyboy apologised to Johnny.

"That's alright, don't worry about it" Johnny reassured him.

"We couldn't get along without ya, so you can just hush up," Two-Bit told Johnny as they began to walk away. As they were doing this, I could see a blue mustang driving down the street.

"Marcia!" I said, raising my voice in panic.

"Oh, no! Look whose coming, what are we gonna do?" Marcia asked.

"Just act normal?" I guessed.

"Who are these clowns?" Two-Bit asked. Bob came out and he sure looked mad.

"Cherry! What's goin' on'? What are you doing?" he demanded. I just looked at him. Seeing I wouldn't answer, he continued. "Just because we got a little drunk doesn't mean you have…"

"A little?" I yelled back at him. "You call reeling and passing out on the streets 'a little'? Bob, I've told you before, I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I MEAN it!"

"That's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums!" Randy argued.

"Who are ya callin' bums, pal?" Two-Bit questioned.

"You!" Randy answered as he pushed Marcia out of his way.

"Randy!" Marcia said, trying to calm him down.

"Listen, we got- we got two more of us in the back seat!" Randy told Two-Bit, who was giving Ponyboy a weapon and took out a switchblade.

"Then pity the back seat!" he commented.

"If you're looking for a fight…" Randy started.

"I AM LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT!" Two-Bit yelled. They kept goin' on and on about fighting, and I couldn't imagine what would happen. I spoke up.

"Alright! We'll go with you, just wait a minute!" I told them.

"Why? We ain't scared of these bastards!" Two-Bit demanded.

"I hate fights, alright? I hate 'em!" I yelled at him. I heard Bob laughing as I walked to the side with Ponyboy.

"Look, I couldn't use this. I could never cut no one," Ponyboy began. I could hear Bob's impatient crying in the back ground.

"We'd better go with them," I told Ponyboy. I turned around but turned back again to tell him something. "If I see you in school and I don't say 'hi', please don't take it personal, okay?" I pleaded him.

"Yeah, I know," he reassured me.

"Really, you're a nice boy and everything, but-" I began to defend myself.

"It's okay," he told me again. I smiled for a second then began to speak again.

"I hope I never see Dallas Winston again, if I do I, I'll probably fall in love with him," I told him as I walked away.

"Come on, Cherry," Bob told me as I ran to the car.

"Don't touch me," I said, annoyed. Randy said something to Two-Bit I didn't hear and they drove off. After a few minutes, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked as I answered it.

"Hello, this is the mother that adopted your child. Can you please take her back again? We've realised that we can't handle a responsibility this great," a voice said.

"Uh… look, this isn't a very good time to talk about this right now, okay?" I told the voice, thinking of Bob driving next to me.

"Cherry, what's goin' on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I cried in a panic. "It's nothing, really!"

"Give me that!" he told me as he took the phone from my hands.

"Hello? Who are you and why are you calling my Cherry?" he demanded. Then he hung up and slammed the wheel. "CHERRY! YOU HAD A KID AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" he yelled.

"Well… uh…" was all I could manage.

"CHERRY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he yelled, raising his voice. After I didn't answer, he went on, his nostril flaring. "Fine! You know what, fine! Let's drop you off and get outta here and from this day forward, we are HISTORY!"

"FINE!" I yelled.

"FINE!" he yelled back.

"FINE!" I yelled back.

"FINE!" he yelled back.

"FINE!" I yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Marcia yelled. We stopped and he drove in silence. He dropped us off and he sped away. I was close to tears as I ran into my house, thinking of what I had done.

**A/N: Long chapter! Some credit goes out to the crew of the movie 'The Outsiders' since I took a few lines of what they said there. I know I got some of them wrong, but I can't hear some of them clearly! I think I'm getting the book for Christmas, so I had to use movie lines instead! **

**R&R please! ;) **


	7. Johnny's POV: Bloody Night

**A/N: Hello, every one of my adoring fans! Just here to warn you that there is some MINOR slash in this chapter, but it's only a stab, no big. I didn't describe it too much for the sake of my wonderful, wonderful readers. And btw, I used some lines from 'The Outsiders' movie again in this chapter, so some credit goes to them, too. Enjoy!**

**Songs for this chapter: Nothin'. Sorry! **

Ponyboy and I were in the lot since my parents were fighting again, as usual. We had lit a small fire and lay on our backs to watch the stars. While I was tending the fire, I was thinking about the girls we'd met that night and why their boyfriends had been so mad at us.

"It's because we're greasers, Pony," I told him as I lie down beside him. "Might have hurt her reputation or somethin', that's all. Don't worry about it,"

"Yeah, I guess so," he responded as he continued to stare out to the stars. I decided to look up, too, to see one more rare good thing in my life. I was thinking about that blue mustang I'd seen those boys drive. I knew those were the Socs that had jumped me a few months back; I recognised them and that car.

"Man, that was a tuff car, huh? Mustangs, they're tuff," I commented.

"Big-time Socs, alright," Ponyboy said. "It's always the same," I digested what he said right there; _It's always the same_. Those words kept repeating in my mind over and over again as I thought about Socs and greasers. Socs jumping us for no reason except for fun and mocking us and us greasers being scares all the time. I thought back to that day that I got jumped by those Socs. I was getting overwhelmed and before I knew it, my breathing went from normal, long breaths, to short gasps for air and then, I bawled.

"I can't take much more of this, Ponyboy," I told him as I ducked my head into my lap and placed my hands on the back my neck. "I'll… I'll… I'll kill myself or somethin'," I could hear him coming up to me slowly to comfort me. I felt him put his arm around me, but it didn't help much. It didn't solve this useless Socs against greasers thing. _It's always the same, it's always the same, it's always the same… _

"Johnny, don't kill yourself," he told me.

"I gotta do somethin'," I replied. Now I had something else repeating through my head; _Don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself…_ then, the two thoughts conjoined together: _It's all the same, but don't kill yourself, it's all the same, but don't kill yourself, it's all the same, but don't kill yourself… _

By then, Ponyboy and I were lying down again, staring at the stars. I started to talk again after my head was cleared up a little.

"Seems like there's gotta be someplace without greasers or Socs. Must be someplace with just plain, ordinary people, people…" Ponyboy digested that for a minute, then began to talk.

"It's like that out in the country. Away from all the big-times…out in the country…" then, he dozed off and I fell asleep.

*****

I was suddenly awoken by the loud roaring of the wind in the rustling of the leaves and the crisp Autumn air. Ponyboy was still asleep, and the stars were gone by then. I figured his brothers would be worried about him, so I decided to wake him up.

"Ponyboy. Pony! Wake up!" I said as I shook him. He woke up. "Come on,"

"God, what time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I went to sleep, too," I explained drowsily. "You'd better get home, alright? I'm gonna stay all night out here. They don't care, anyway," I added, thinking of my parents.

"Alright, if you get cold you come on to my house," he instructed. It was too late for that.

"Yeah, alright," I agreed.

"What is Darry gonna say?" I heard Ponyboy say when I started falling asleep. Then, I heard him leave.

*****

A few minutes after Pony left, I could hear an argument going on. It sounded like Pony and his brothers, but I figured I was just hearing things. Suddenly, I heard a loud smack followed by somebody running out of their house like heck. Somebody then landed next to me and the newspapers I was using as a blanket.

"What?" I asked. It was Ponyboy.

"Come on, Johnny, we're running away," Pony told me. I didn't hesitate for a second and I got up to run with him. We ran for two blocks before we stopped. My lungs were on fire. Pony was starting to cry.

"Easy, Pony. It'll be alright, man. Just, just cool it, man," I told him, trying to be comforting.

"Gotta ciggerette, Johnny? I'm scared to death," he asked.

"Well, don't me man, you're scarin' me," I told him while I got him a weed. "What happened?"

"Darry hit me! I swear, we used to get along just fine till Mom and Dad died, now he can't stand me!" he explained. I started to think about my old man.

"I think I like it better when the old man's hittin' me. At least he knows I'm there," I said, telling him my thoughts.

"Come on, let's walk to the park and back. Maybe we'll be cooled off enough to go home," Ponyboy suggested after he finished lighting his cigarette and put his arm around me.

"Yeah, alright," I agreed. As we were walking in the park, I thought about my chattering teeth and how cold it was and how Ponyboy was only in jeans and a sleeveless sweatshirt. "Ain't you about to freeze to death?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You ain't a woofin'," Ponyboy answered. I could've sworn I heard a car driving behind us. I found something on the ground and while I bent down to pick it up, Pony started to jog.

"Pony!" I cried, jogging to catch up with him. As we were climbing on something kids play on, I remembered what I had picked up. "Pony, got a lighter? I found this butt, man," I told him.

"Yeah, here you go, Johnny," he said as he handed me a lighter. As he was doing that, he looked ahead. "Uh-oh, look who's coming," he warned. Sensing danger, I looked up and saw that blue mustang we saw earlier. "This is our territory,"

"I bet they're looking for us," I guessed. "Wanna split?" I asked.

"Stay cool," Ponyboy instructed.

"Well, well, well… whatta you guys know?" a Soc said as he got out of the car. His voice was uneasy. That's when I got uneasy… and a little scared.

"They're drunk," Ponyboy noted, whispering in my ear.

"It's the guy with the rings, man," I whispered back, staring at the rings on his fingers glistening in the moonlight. The Soc came closer to us.

"Aren't these the greasers who uh… tried to pick up on our women?" he asked. Another black haired one raised his head and locked his eyes on me.

"Hey, you guys are outta your territory now. You- you guys better watch it!" I warned, getting nervous.

"No, pal, you'd better watch it!" the black haired one said. I went silent and gulped nervously. The first Soc, who was blonde, started drinking from his bottle. I was guessing it was the alcohol that was making him drunk. Pony and I climbed down and the blonde Soc started mocking us.

"You guys know what greasers are?" he asked. He paused, and when we didn't speak, he continued. "White trash with long, greasy hair," then one of his little friends splashed Pony. I jumped, and the guy just laughed. Ponyboy decided to speak up.

"You know what a Soc is?" he asked.

"What?" the Soc asked.

"White trash with Mustangs and madras," he continued as he spat on him. Suddenly, the Socs started chasing us to the fountain. I stupidly ran the other way while a crowd of guys caught Ponyboy. "Johnny, run! Run!" he called to me. I tripped and fell face first to the cold ground and two guys were guarding me. I could hear Ponyboy calling me again as one of my 'guards' picked me up and threw me back down. When I tried to get up again, he kicked me down.

"Stay down, pal," he told me. Then, they ran off to help with what the others were doing to Ponyboy. I could faintly see in the distance that they were crowded around the fountain, drowning Pony. _That's enough, _I thought to myself._ I'm gonna end this- now._ I reached into my back pocket to take out my switchblade I carried with me since I got jumped. I could hear Pony choking in the background while they were drowning him. I could hear the struggling, splashing, and instructing. I got up quietly and walked over to the scene. The next thing I knew, I was stabbing the guy who had kicked me down. The other guys ran off, and the blonde one warned me.

"This isn't gonna the last time you see us! We'll come again, just you wait!" he yelled.

"JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" I screamed to him as I got Ponyboy out of the water. I sat by the edge of the fountain as he lay there, coughing a little. He was gonna be fine, but I wasn't sure if I was. I was shaking like a leaf. I could see Ponyboy waking up out of the corner of my eye and I decided to talk to him. "I killed him. I killed that boy… I killed him," I explained, my voice shaking as I was practically whispering. He turned his head and looked at that dead body on the ground.

"Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick," he told me.

"Go ahead, man, I ain't- I ain't gonna look at ya." I said. "I ain't gonna look at ya…" I added, whispering. After I said that, I walked over to him. "You alright?" I asked him.

"You really did kill him, huh Johnny?" he asked, not answering my question. His voice was shaking from the cold.

"Yeah. I had to. They- they were drowning you. They might have killed you. They were gonna beat me up," I explained.

"What happened to the other guys?" he asked me.

"Huh? They- they all ran. They all ran off when I stabbed him." I told him. We talked about where we were gonna go for a minute when we decided to go over to Buck's house to ask Dally for some help.

*****

I could hear the Hank Williams music a block away from Buck's house. It was like sandpaper on my nerves… I wonder how it made Pony feel.

As we walked up the steps, I could see into the window by the door, and there were people dancing like crazy in there. Well… they are crazy. Hank Williams…

I nearly jumped at the sound of Buck's voice.

"What do you boys want?" he asked as he opened the door. Panicked, and still a little scared, I responded in a hurry.

"Dally, we gotta see Dally," I said, and being as scared as I was, I repeated the 'w' in 'we' about five times.

"He's busy," Buck replied lazily.

"Just tell him it's Ponyboy and Johnny, man. He'll come," I told him, raising my voice. I looked at Ponyboy to see if he would say anything. When neither of them responded, I urged him again. "Come on!" he thought for a minute, but closed the door and went searching for Dally. Ponyboy and I ran to the window to see what was going on. Buck went upstairs and came back down after a few seconds with Dally, shirtless wearing a pair of jeans. We rushed back to the door for him to talk to us.

"What do ya guys want?" Dally asked.

"Johnny killed a Soc," Pony explained. I looked at him in response of my name, as if he was a cop that was hunting me down. I quickly looked back at Dally.

"What?" he asked. Then he stopped for a minute to come up with a plan. "Alright, good for you. Let's go," I decided to compliment him just in case if we were disturbing him from something.

"We figured you could get us out if anyone could, Dal. I… I'm sorry I got you away from this party and all, but I just don't know what to do, man," I apologised.

"Ah, I was just, uh, I was just, uh, I was just tryin' to get some sleep, man. I had a fight with, uh… the Shepherd's men," he explained. "Wait a minute, let's see what we can do about this mess. Let's get in," he added as he pulled us in. Then, noticing the cold, wet Ponyboy, he asked if he was really wet, just to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ponyboy told him. Inside, there were red lights, reminding me of the blood that used to be in that boy's body. Pony nearly walked into a room with a whole bunch of guys in it, but Dally pulled him away before he could make a big mistake. I heard him say something about pneumonia.

He led us into the bedroom, which needed some colour. Dally was instructing Ponyboy to take his sweatshirt off as he got him a towel. I looked out the window to the dark, cold night and thought about the fuzz out looking for me.

"Man, I wish I had a weed now," I thought aloud as Pony was wrapping a towel around himself and Dally was getting something out of the top drawer of a dresser. I could hear him fiddling around with something and I didn't want to know what it was. He suddenly handed me a gun.

"Here," he told me. I took it, not knowing what to do with it. "Don't point that thing at me, will ya? It's loaded, come on," he instructed. _Yeah, now you tell me,_ I thought. Well, I guess I should've known, knowing Dallas. I put it in my pocket to make sure I didn't do anything else stupid with it. Meanwhile, Dally took out some money. "Here you go, it's fifty bucks," he told me. "Look, I'm not itchin' to be the one to tell you big brother about this and get my head kicked in," Dally said, turning to Pony.

"Then don't tell him," Ponyboy said, turning to Dally. I was thinking about how Ponyboy shouldn't have to come along; he didn't do anything. I was the one that killed that stupid Soc, but I stayed quiet.

"Here, it's Bucks. It's a little big on you, but it's dry," Dally explained to Pony as he handed him a blue checked shirt. "Come here," he instructed me as he tugged at my jacket. I obeyed instructions and crouched down, probably with a worried look on my face. "Get the three fifteen train to Winderxville to freight. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain," he paused for a minute to light a cancer stick. "There's a pump in the back, so you don't have to worry about water. Get a weeks supply of food as soon as you get there this morning before the story gets out. Then don't so much as stick your noses out the door, am I clear?" he finished. I nodded, answering his question. "I'll be up there as soon as I think everything's cool," he added. He noticed that Pony was starting to look a little nervous. "Hey, relax buddy. Come on," he told him. "Man, I thought that New York was the only place I'd end up in a murder rap, Jesus Christ," he thought aloud, thinking of New York. He then came with us downstairs and told us good luck.

We hid behind some bushes so we could sneak into a car on the train. Some guards came by, but they didn't see us. Pony fell asleep on my legs. I didn't mind; I had to let him know when to jump off. I stayed up all night.

*****

When we jumped off, we looked around to see where we were, which was nowhere. Ponyboy decided to run up a hill to go looking for some help. My legs were hurting from him sleeping on me the night before, so I told him to wait up. Luckily, though, I found a stick. We were nearby a farmer doing some work.

"Well?" I asked Pony when he didn't do anything.

"'Well' what?" he asked.

"Well, go on and ask him. Ask him where we are. The story won't be in the paper yet." I instructed.

"Why don't you ask him?" he asked.

"My ankles hurt and I don't wanna walk on them," I explained, looking down to make sure I still had my ankles.

"What am I gonna say?" Ponyboy asked.

"Just act like a farm boy, takin' a walk or somethin', he'll never know," I instructed.

"Do I look like a farm boy to you?" he pointed out. I thought about how I didn't look like a farm boy, either.

"Just ask him where… ask him where, uh…" I paused to get a piece of paper out that Dally gave me the other night. "where Jay Mountain is," I finished. "Don't worry about it," I added, getting the sense that he was worried and stressed.

"He's gonna know who I am as soon as he looks at me," he argued.

"He's not gonna know," I whispered, frustrated. "Come on," he finally caved and walked over to the farmer. I heard something about a mountain, so I started walking over to where the farmer pointed. Well, limping a little, I guess. I walked on my stick. Ponyboy joined me after he came up with an excuse on why he needed to know where it was. We climbed for a bit before we finally got there.

"Check it out, man," I said as I stared ahead to the abandoned church.

"The church," Pony noted. We walked over there and noticed that the windows were boarded up, so we took them off together. As we got settled, I heard a screech from above.

"What was that?" I asked, slightly panicked. I was still a little jumpy from the night before.

"Just an owl," Ponyboy told me. We took off our jackets and lie down on the floor, wiped out. "Johnny?" Pony asked me as we were just getting asleep.

"Yeah?" I asked drowsily. I heard him ask me if I was alright, but I didn't have the energy to answer; I had stayed up most of the night. I heard him say something about the floor, but I ignored it. I could only think about the long time ahead of us.

**A/N: So that's that! I thought this would be an important chapter because he didn't kill the Bob, but I want some of the exciting stuff that happened in the book to still happen here, so… yeah! And anyway, I wanted to do something in Johnny's POV!! **

**R&R pleeeeeeeease!! :D **


	8. Cherry's POV: Comforting Soda The Angel

**A/N: This chapter… short, but cute. Hope you like it!! **

**Songs for this chapter: "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne **

I woke up to a chilly day. I looked outside and it was a little cloudy, but no big. I immediately got dressed into my white blouse and black pants and ran downstairs for our annual Saturday breakfast, which was bacon and eggs today. I glanced down to the annual Saturday paper lying on the coffee table as I ate, and I saw the headline:

"_**DELINQUENT KILLS LOCAL BOY" **_

I nearly spat out my food as I stared it down. I noticed that the picture of the dead boy looked like one of Bob's friends. I read the descriptions, and it seemed as if the guilty parties were Ponyboy and his friend, Johnny. I finished the rest of my breakfast in three large gulps and headed for the car.

"Where are you going, honey?" I heard my mom call out behind me.

"Out!" I replied, getting in. I had to see where they were, I just had to.

*****

I sped like crazy as I drove to the other side of town, searching for the DX. I figured they would be there since Soda the angel worked there. Luckily enough, I was right. I saw Dallas the villain, Steve the rock, Two-Bit the jokester, and Soda the angel. I've heard of them a lot, they're pretty famous around here. I noticed Steve whispered something in Soda's ear and Soda strutted up to me.

"Hello there, miss. How may I help you today?" he asked in a flirting matter. I thought Two-Bit was supposed to be the goofy one.

"Where's Ponyboy and Johnny?" I pleaded out of the blue. His face turned blank for a second, then turned to sorrow.

"How do you know about them?" his quiet voice asked.

"I met them at the movies last night," I explained, not remembering that he hadn't met me before.

"He picked up a good-lookin' lady like you?" he asked, surprised. "Man, he's GOTTA tell me how he did that!"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" my panicked voice asked.

"Right. I don't know where they are, but I found the sweatshirt he was wearin' last night at Buck's today, so Dally might know," he explained.

"Alright, thank you," I thanked as I walked in Dallas' direction. He lifted his head ever so slightly and his mouth curved up to a smirk.

"Hello there. What's your name again?" he flirted as he cocked his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I just need to know where Ponyboy and Johnny are. Soda told me you'd know if anybody did, Dallas," I said, refusing his flirt.

"Nuh-uh, missie. That there is classified infermation," he replied, acting like a demented cowboy. "Although I could go over to the Dingo and offer you that Coke you refused last night…?"

"Just go to hell, devil," I snapped, secretly ashamed of myself saying that to a boy I liked.

"And the widow speaks!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"What do you mean by 'widow'?" I asked furiously.

"Don't you know?"

"Apparently not,"

"Your bum of a boyfriend, Bob, he's picked up another girl,"

"Who?"

"Her name's Lilah from what I heard," Dallas explained.

"Lilah?" I asked, to be sure I'd heard right. Lilah's in my biology class, and she has sleek blonde hair and a slender figure. I hated her guts.

"Yup, Lilah's the name," Dallas replied.

"Crap…" I whispered to myself. Then I turned around to make my dramatic exit when the phone at the DX rang. Steve ran to answer it, and after saying 'hello', he turned to Soda.

"It's for you," he explained as he gave him the phone. Soda took it, asked hello with a cheery voice, then his face turned into disappointment. He begged and begged on the phone, but eventually hung up. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. I looked at that perfect face, but only saw sadness.

"Sandy's boarding the plane to Florida," Soda explained to no one in particular. I saw his poor, sad face and decided to hug him. He looked surprised at first, but he melted into the hug and started crying a little bit.

"Thanks," he thanked.

"It's nothing, really," I told him. He smiled and hugged me again. I melted into him this time, being the happiest girl in the world.

**A/N: Updates will come soon! **

**Meanwhile, please R&R!! **


	9. Cherry's POV: Babysitting And Drama

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!! **

**Song for this chapter: "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch **

I picked up Allison that day after I saw the guys. She's still as beautiful as before with her green eyes, soft skin, and the start of strawberry blonde hair.

"Thank you so much for taking her back," the woman thanked me… again.

"No, thank _you_," I told her. "Was she a trouble?"

"We just realised we're too busy to take care of a child right now," the woman explained. "Especially a baby!"

"Okay… thanks again!" I thanked her cheerfully as I walked out the door with my baby. She cooed a few times as we walked to my car. When I was home, my parents welcomed her with open arms. They hogged her for an hour.

I also discovered that it was a lot of work with her… I need lots of dippers and baby food! The most surprising highlight of the day, though, was that Soda called me. "Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Uh… hi, Cherry," that angel voice said.

"Soda! Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to say thanks again… what's it like being a single parent?" he asked curiously.

"Uh… hard," I chuckled.

"I see how I could be," he laughed.

"I wish I had some help…" I wished aloud.

"Want me to help?" he offered.

"You'd help me take care of something that you and Sandy could have had together?" I asked. I knew that was the wrong thing to say because he sighed into the phone and went silent. "Sorry," I apologised.

"No, it's not you fault. So when should I come to your house?" he asked, avoiding the subject of Sandy.

"I don't know… tomorrow?"

"I think I should do something tonight, actually," he said.

"Why?" my confused voice asked.

"I think that baby'll keep you up, don't you think?" he laughed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Can you come in a few minutes?"

"Sure. Where do you live?" he asked. I hadn't realised he didn't know. So I told him and he told me he'd be there in a few minutes. He also told me that he'd be there sooner than I thought he'd be.

I was putting Allison into her bed when I heard three knocks on the door. I ran to answer it, and sure enough, it was Sodapop.

"Hi!" he greeted cheerfully, wearing a smile on his face.

"Hey!" I greeted back. "Come in," I offered. He walked in and after his first step, his face turned to surprise.

"Wow…" he whispered to himself. "Nice place!"

"Thanks!" I thanked him as we walked over to the living room, where Allison was. "This is Allison, or if you want to call her, Allie," I explained.

"Or Allie Cat!" Soda joked. I tried not to laugh, so I just smiled.

Allie was asleep, so I showed Soda around the house. He whistled at every room he saw; he was obviously impressed. I always said 'thank you' when he did that, then he always blushed and said 'your welcome' and I continued showing him around. When I was showing him the kitchen, Allie cried and we ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Allie Cat?" Soda asked her. As he did that, I could smell a really bad stink in the air.

"She needs a new dipper, I think," I suggested.

"Uh…"

"You don't know how to change a dipper, do you?"

"Hmm… let's look at my past personal experiences with babies. Counting this, it's… one," he answered.

"So you answer is 'no'?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Can you just tell me you answer before this gets out of control?" I asked impatiently.

"No, I don't know how to change a baby's dipper," he replied.

"That's better," I said as I picked Allison up to take her to the change table. As I changed her, from the corner of my eye I could see Soda plug his nose at the stench. I chuckled.

"I'm starting to question ever having kids in my life," he commented. I chuckled again as I continued to change Allison's dipper. When I finished, she was done crying but wanted some attention, so I held her while I talked to Soda for a bit. "Remember earlier today?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I hugged you?"

"That really helped. And you know what I'm realising?"

"What?"

"You're a good hugger,"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you are," he informed me. For the rest of the night, we looked after Allie and talked. It felt so good.

*****

For the next few days, Soda helped me look after Allie in the afternoons and nights. It was pretty sweet of him. But then he stopped because on Friday, Ponyboy and Johnny came back, Johnny in critical condition. Burns, broken bones, etc. I felt really bad for them. But then, on Saturday night of the rumble, things went crazy.

It all started when I was taking care of Allison when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Cherry!" Soda cried.

"Soda! What's wrong?"

"It's Dallas! He thinks Johnny's died, but he didn't! It's too much to explain, but Dally is gonna go crazy! Please, please help us!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!" I said as I hung up. I screamed to my mom to take care of Allison because of an emergency. Before she could ask why, I was rushing out the door to the car and sped over to Soda's house. I arrived when they were getting into their car with Dallas.

"Hi, Cherry!" Soda panted.

"Soda, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hard-headed Dally here won't believe that Johnny's still alive, so we're takin' him to the hospital to prove it," Soda explained. At that, we drove to the hospital to prove to Dallas that Johnny was still okay, and it worked.

"Johnny?" Dallas asked. For a minute, all was silent and there was no movement. Then, Johnny turned his head weakly.

"Dal?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Dal!" Johnny cried. We left them alone for a few minutes to let them talk for a bit. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ponyboy starting to lose his balance. Then, he collapsed, right then and there. I panicked as the guys crowded around him.

"We need a doctor!" I called out to no one in particular. Some nurses came and carried him to an empty room and they called a doctor. We were worried like heck.

**A/N: Hope this is as good as my last couple of chapters, as 03 said on a few reviews! Speaking of that, please R&R, and no flames! Advice is welcome anytime, though! **


	10. Cherry's POV: A Broken Heart Is Mended

**A/N: This short little chapter is very important, and I mean VERY important! Read it, it won't take long! **

**Song for this chapter: "Hot" by Avril Lavigne **

The next few days were hard, with Ponyboy out cold and my baby and school to top it all off. Another event occurred, and it was the most surprising one I'd ever experience for the last few days. It all started when I was in the lot, and I was talking to Dallas.

"What do ya want?" he asked impatiently while he was smoking on a cigarette.

"Remember that night at the movies?" I recalled.

"Yeah,"

"Your flirting worked. Do you want to go out or something?" I offered, pushing myself.

"What?" he asked, nearly performing an up-chuck. "You fell for that?"

"Fell for what?"

"Look, I only go for the dangerous and greasy type. You're just not any of that, ya dig?" he told me. I nearly started crying, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Yeah… yeah, I dig," I said.

"Cool. Don't pull ANYTHING like that again, alright? Nice way to me, man,"

"Yeah, I won't do it again,"

"Tuff. You've learned your lesson," he said coldly as he walked off. I was crying by now. I sat there for an hour before Soda came by, coming home from work.

"Cherry?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really,"

"No, really, tell me. You look upset," he pushed.

"Alright, fine!" I gave in. "It's Dallas. I asked him if he wanted to go out sometime, and he turned me down… coldly, for that matter," I explained. Soda's teeth clenched as I told him that, but he softened.

"Are you in need of a hug?" he asked.

"I guess," I agreed as he came down to where I was sitting on the ground. He hugged me and whispered a question into my ear.

"Now tell me, am I a good hugger?"

"Yes, you are," I answered, still crying a little.

"I have something I have to confess," he said.

"What is it?"

"When I saw you at school for the first time forever ago,"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…"

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I liked you," he confessed.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I liked you, too. Heck, EVERY girl in town does!"

"Yeah, but they only like me for my looks. None of them really know me," he explained.

"Well, I do know you, and I think you're a sweet guy who'll do anything to keep his friends and brothers close and sane," I explained.

"Remember when I told you that you were a good hugger?" he recalled.

"Yeah," I told him.

"I'm curious…"

"About what?"

"Are you a good kisser, too?" he asked.

"That's a question worthy of an experiment," I said.

"I agree," We leaned in and kissed then and there. It felt amazing when our lips touched. I was in heaven! When we'd finished, he started talking again. "From the results of the experiment, I'd say that yes, you are a good kisser,"

"Now I need to have another experiment with you," I noted.

"How come?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"To see if you're a good kisser," I said.

"I agree," he told me before we kissed again. That was the best day of my life.

**A/N: So sweet, isn't it?**

**R&R please, but no flames… please! **

**P.S.: Please, PLEASE check out my story 'Gang Wars' because I'm only 6 hits away from 1000 hits! check it out! **

**Talk to all you cool people l8r! ;D **


	11. Soda's POV: Fight For Her

**A/N: This chapter is REALLY short, but 1: I didn't know what to do and 2: This just came to me and screamed 'Write me! Write me!' so… yeah. **

**Song for this chapter: "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne **

I don't remember much, but I'll try to remember from my clearest memory…

"Soda, come on! You should know me, and she should, too!" Dally replied to whatever I'd said to him. I knew we were fighting about Cherry Valance and how he'd broken her heart and everything. He was harsh from what she told me.

"She's a Soc, not a greasy gal that you can just pick on and expect not to get hurt!" I fought back. Dally looked down and chuckled.

"You should really know me better than to intimidate me like that, Soda. You're invitin' yourself to the house of pain…" he mumbled.

"Maybe I wanna go," I told him.

"Maybe you didn't get an invitation!"

"Maybe I don't care if I have one or not!"

"You wanna go?"

"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT THEN!" he yelled back as he looked up. His face was twisted up in anger and his nostril was flaring.

He then began to charge at me. He held out his fist for a knockout, but I caught his hand and threw him onto the ground. I began to kick him but he grabbed hold of my leg and pulled me down. He climbed on top of me and began to punch me like heck and then…

I don't remember.


	12. Cherry's POV: A Broken Angel And Heart

**A/N: Sorry for updating slowly! I thought Christmas Break would be less busy… **

**Song for this chapter: "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson **

"Sherry, the phone's for you!" my Mom called to me as I was taking care of Allison, or as Soda calls her, Allie Cat.

"Just a second!" I called back to her. I was in the middle of putting Allie to bed, and she was just starting to fall asleep.

"The person, whoever it is, says it's an emergency!" she replied.

"But I'm putting Allison to bed!" I complained.

"I'll do that!" she told me as she walked in with the phone. "Yes, she's right here. I'll give the phone to her now," she said into the phone. I didn't know what to say to the person even as she handed it to me, so all I managed was a very weak 'hello'.

"Cherry? It's Ponyboy," the voice said.

"Pony?" I asked, wide eyed. I decided walked out of the room so my Mom wouldn't hear us. "Why are you calling me?" I whispered as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"It's Soda, you have to come ASAP!" he told me, talking very fast and stumbling on his words.

"Why?"

"He and Dally had a fight, and… it didn't turn out too well for Sodapop," he explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid that he was dead.

"He's got the wind knocked right outta him," Pony answered.

"What?"

"He's unconscious,"

"Okay,"

"So you'll come?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," I told him as I hung up. My stomach suddenly turned to ice… and a knot, too. It hurt, and it felt like I was going to hurl. Sodapop was hurt? Even worse, he was hurt because of Dallas. All I could think about as I sped on the road was _Is he okay?_ and other stuff about him like that. He'd been so nice to me and everything and now he was majorly hurt. I was scared to death by the time I got to the lot. When I pulled up, I instantly saw the gang crowded around something on the ground, most likely Soda. Ponyboy looked up and sprinted over to me, and in no time, he was at my car.

"You're here!" he greeted, trying to be cheerful.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, skipping the small talk.

"Over there," he replied, pointing behind him. I slammed the door and ran. At least I was wearing jeans and not a skirt like usual; I can't wear a skirt taking care of a baby who might ruin it any second. My mom would kill me.

Back to Soda.

When I saw his face, it wasn't that unharmed angel I usually saw on it. I saw an innocent angel attacked by a guilty devil. There was blood all over it, his right eye was turning into a black eye, and his left eye was swelling up.

"Aren't you guys going to call an ambulance?" I asked the obvious thing to do.

"We did," Darry answered, not pulling his eyes from Soda.

Seeing this sight made me angrier than I'd ever been. I was angrier than that night Bob broke up with me, I was angrier than when Dallas turned me down, I was angrier than possible. I was clenching my teeth so much that my jaw started to hurt.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"He's gone," Steve answered. "We don't know where the heck he is,"

"I heard he went with a girl," Two-Bit added.

"WHAT GIRL?" I yelled, not taking my glare from Soda.

"I heard her name was Ann or something," Two-Bit answered.

"Ann VALANCE?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's her," Two-Bit said. Now I was ready to explode. Instead, the conversation ended and I stared at Sodapop. After about five long minutes, the ambulance finally came. They wheeled him in, and I begged to be with him. Darry and Ponyboy said that they'd be able to wait, but it didn't seem that I could, so I went in with him. He stayed unconscious for about five minutes while I stayed silent, afraid to touch his skin. I was staring at the wall when I saw something shift in the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly. Sodapop was shifting ever so slightly and very weakly.

"Soda?" I asked softly.

"Cherry?" his hoarse, weak voice said. It wasn't right. His voice was supposed to be unharmed and cheerful. Instead, it was harmed, weak, and worst of all, sad.

"Yeah, it's me," I told him. He turned his head and just hardly was able to open his black eye.

"It is you," he said with a smile.

"Who else could it be?" I asked.

"Somebody trying to hurt me,"

"I won't hurt you,"

"I know that,"

"Then why did you think that?"

"Because I thought you were somebody else,"

"Right!" I commented, feeling like an idiot. He tried to hold out his hand but as soon as he tried to move, he flinched and put his hand back, whining. I decided not to make him feel bad and held it myself.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Your welcome," I told him. "I'll be here for you," I added.

"I know," he smiled, again. "Wanna, I don't know… kiss? Again?"

"Sure," I agreed as I leaned in for him. It didn't last very long since we are at the hospital and it hurt him a little. "I'll have to see you again later," I told him as he was wheeled in.

"Why?" he asked, upset.

"I have to talk to a certain somebody…" I answered. "I love you," I added.

"Me, too," he replied as he was wheeled away and I walked off. I was about to give Ann a piece of my mind…

**A/N: Sorry I forgot the last authors note in my last chapter! D: Hope you forgive me! **

**R&R please! **


	13. Cherry's POV: We Need To Talk

**A/N: Hi, everybody. I got a review about a spelling error I had in the description and so I changed it. Please, though, just don't review to fuss over my spelling, especially spelling errors not in the actual story. If you review, remember to review on the story behind the words, not the words themselves. Everybody has their mistakes, we can't all be perfect. To tell the truth, I let Microsoft Word fix my spelling errors unless if it's a name like Ponyboy that it says is incorrect. Fanfiction doesn't do that. Just wanted to say that, that's all. Oh, and please don't bother this person for leaving reviews like that. I know it's not very nice, and spelling is a stupid thing to fuss over about, but this person has asked for you not to PM them about things like this. Please respect their privacy. Thx, just needed to say something. Sorry for the hold up. **

**Songs for this chapter: This isn't something that needs a song. Sorry! :D **

I slammed my car door behind me as I started to stomp to the house. Ann had to be home by now. I decided that my slow stomping wasn't enough, so I started running and slammed the front door behind me. Tears of anger were starting to flow down my eyes, and I impatiently brushed them away. I stomped up the stairs and slammed Ann's door behind me, and I was right. She was there. She nearly jumped when I slammed that door.

"Cherry!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Why were you with Dallas Winston?" I yelled, nostril flaring.

"Well, I remember you sayin' somethin' about him breaking up with you, and I thought that he sounded like somebody I'd like," she explained. "I thought I'd give it a shot. Guess what? It worked!"

"How could you DO that?" I shouted. "And no, we never went out together. So in conclusion, we didn't break up," I added, trying to keep my voice low.

"Well… like I said, he sounded like a guy I'd like," she repeated. "And he already told me you never went out together, so yeah,"

"But you're my cousin," I reminded her.

"I know that," she told me.

"Then why did you do that?"

"Maybe I wanted to go out with a guy," she explained. "Can we just forgive each other and be cousins again? I saved your baby's life, remember?" she asked.

"You're never letting that go, are you?" I curiously asked. She nodded. "Alright, fine," I gave in. "I'll forget,"

"Good," she said. "Now, what was goin' on, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're breathless and shaking, and I don't know how you found out about Dally. Talk," she told me. I just then realised that I was shaking like a leaf.

"He and Soda got in a fight together," I explained. "Soda's in the hospital right now. I just got back from visiting him,"

"I didn't know he hurt him _that_ bad," Ann gasped, obviously surprised.

"Well, he did," I replied.

"Come here," she instructed.

"Why?"

"Just come here," she repeated. I caved and walked over to her. We hugged and talked and all sorts of stuff like that. It felt better than seeing poor Soda in the hospital. I knew I had to see him again, though. Or else I wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

**A/N: I just wanted this chapter with their conversation. I've seen this sort of thing in other stories. So… yeah. **

**R&R please, but please no flames! :D **


	14. Cherry's POV: Visiting And Visiters

**A/N: Hi, guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while… I was banned from fanfiction for private reasons by my parents. Oh, and I've gotten bunches of bad reviews, so please remember if you don't like my story, just don't read it. If you have any complaints, just PM me and I'll give you the plot I was requested for this story so you might understand. Thx! And if you know who gave me those reviews, please don't bother them. Respect their privacy please. **

**Song for this chapter: "I Promise You" by Selena Gomez **

I just figured out that Ann was going out with Dallas Winston, even after what he did to me and Soda, but I forgave her when she apologised. She didn't know he hurt Soda. But all that was on my mind then was seeing him. I had to make sure he was okay. Heck, I knew he was at least alive, but I just wanted to see him. So, after Ann and I talked, I drove over to the hospital. But when I tried to see him, the nurses said that they would only let family see him.

"Please!" I begged. "I need to see him!" when the nurse continued to not let me in, I begged and begged some more. "PLEASE!"

"Let her in!" I heard a familiar voice say. The nurse turned around, and I peeked over her shoulder, and there I saw Ponyboy. "He wants to see her," he explained.

"Alright, but I really need a doctor to tell me this," the nurse said. Luckily, Soda's doctor was walking towards us. He must have overheard our conversation.

"Nurse, he's right, he has been asking for her," the doctor told the nurse.

"Alright, follow that boy over there and you can see him," the nurse turned to me, motioning her hand to Ponyboy's direction.

"Thank you," I thanked her and the doctor before I went with Ponyboy. When we turned the corner, I was dying to ask about Soda. "How is he?" I whispered.

"He's doing okay so far, it's just that he wants to see you so much that he's getting a little too excited to stay still, he he's getting a little sore," he explained. I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Of course! Don't you remember why he's even here?" he reminded me.

"Right," I whispered to myself as I remembered why he was even there, desprately wanting to forget. Our conversation ended because Pony was opening a door, and in there I saw most of the gang with Sodapop. Everyone tuned to our direction because of the sudden movement, and Soda nearly jumped out of his hospital bed.

"Cherry!" he cried. When he tried to jump out, Darry held his hand on him.

"Whoa there, little buddy. Remember what the doctor said about gettin' too juiced up," Darry reminded Soda.

"Well, what's a guy supposed to do to see his girl?" Soda asked. "Come here, Cherry!" he called to me. I walked over to him, trying to keep my control. I was so excited that he was okay.

"Hey, Soda!" I squeaked. "I'm glad you're doing okay!"

"Yeah, but I wish Dally was here so I could let him know I don't care if he did this to me,"

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because it's the truth!" he told me. "I don't care if he hurt me. Through the entire fight, my mind was on you!" I leaned down and hugged him, trying not to hurt him. When he winced, I started to back away. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Because you winced. I don't want to hurt you anymore," I explained.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hug you," he said. I leaned back down and hugged him again.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not at all," he told me as he squeezed me tighter.

*****

Soda was in the hospital until the next morning. I was still really mad at Dallas, even though Soda was okay. I was planning on telling him off, but I didn't know where in the world he was.

When I heard the news that Soda was allowed back home, I rushed over there. There was a big surprise waiting for me. When I walked through the door, there was Dallas Winston in the mob of people. My hands curled into fists and I could feel my face getting hot. When Soda saw my reaction, he quickly spoke up.

"He's apologising," Soda explained. "He was just mad, that's all," I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to forgive him or not, but I stayed cool for Soda's sake. I decided I would sit next to him on the couch. What we did for the next few hours was talk, watch the gang wrestle, and my favourite, Soda and I had some together time and did that sort of lovey-dovey stuff like cuddle and other stuff like that. I was just happy that Soda was okay.

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but really important. The chapter after this is a short epilogue/summary about what happens to their lives after this. If you review, please remember not to flame or comment on stuff like historical mistakes or anything like that. Thx! And if you don't like this story, please just stop reading it. **


	15. ThirdPerson POV: Epilogue

**A/N: This is just kind of a run-through of their lives after the fight between Soda and Dally. Hope you enjoy! **

**Songs for this chapter: Nothing, sorry! **

Cherry and Soda continued to date for a few more years. One day, when Cherry and Marcia were visiting Soda at the DX, Marcia got an interest in Steve and they started to date, too. Ann and Dallas always fought, but somehow they managed to stay together for their toughness. Bob dated many girls until he met a Soc named Barbra. Cherry never heard of him after that.

After she finished collage, Cherry married Soda. When they married, they both agreed to leave out Bob's last name. She got a job as a horse trainer and moved to a bigger property with Soda close to Tulsa when she made enough money. Remembering what Ponyboy had told her about Mickey Mouse, she searched the internet for him with no luck. She tried asking Ponyboy some more information about the people who bought him, and she found them one day and it took a while after that for her to get enough money. She bought him back for their fifth anniversary. But Mickey Mouse was getting old and was unable to be ridden anymore, so Cherry brought Soda to work sometimes so he could ride a horse once in a while. Their daughter, Allison, was nicknamed Allie Cat by the gang, and got good grades and was a good fighter. She looked exactly like Cherry, but had strawberry blonde hair.

Marcia got a job after collage and her marriage with Steve. She became an accountant. Since Steve loved Marcia, they tried desperately to have children, but received bad news. Marcia couldn't have children. So they adopted a Rottweiler puppy, who they named Auto. They lived their entire lives together happily.

Ann, surprisingly, also went to collage. After she graduated, she married Dally and got a job as a lawyer, which came in handy. They had a son named James, who looked exactly like Dally. James took after him, too, but didn't perform as much and serious theft as Dally did because Ann kept them each under control easily.

**A/N: THE END!!!!!! Yay! Again, remember that if you review to please not review on anything but the story. No pointing out historical errors, please. Just PM me your complaints like that and I'll explain to you. Thx! **


End file.
